thegetawayfandomcom-20200213-history
Tyler
|status = Alive |gender = M |height = |dob = 1979 |dod = |nationality = Jamaican |family = Jamahl (boss) Yuri Gorsoy |affiliations = The Yardies |enemies = Ben Mitchell Munroe Paul Evans |voice = Kevin Keane}} Lewis Tyler, simply referred to as Tyler, is a character in The Getaway series who acts as a minor antagonist in The Getaway: Black Monday. Tyler is a member of the Yardies and is one of Jamahl's top men. Early Life Not much is known about Tyler's early life. It is believed he was born in the late 1970's and was in his early to mid 20's by 2004. At some point, he joined Jamahl's Yardies in London and worked his way up through the ranks. Tyler was in effect Jamahl's second-in-command and was shown to be someone who the Yardies valued highly. Jamahl trusted Tyler with a lot of important information, which would ultimately lead to severe problems for the gang. 2004 Tyler is first seen in the mission: Under Ground Activity, where he is supposed to make a cash exchange in the London underground with Yuri Gorsoy, a member of the Thieves in Law which the Yardies are in the process of making an arms deal with. However, everything goes wrong when his bag of cash is snatched by someone at the station. Tyler shoots and kills the thief, alerting the police and causing chaos to follow. Tyler retreats through the underground with Ben Mitchell and Paul Evans in pursuit. His men defend him but they are all taken down by the police. Tyler gets on board a tube train and flees the underground but Mitch and Evans also manage to board the same train in time. Tyler holds the driver hostage but is stopped by Mitch who bursts into the cabin and arrests Tyler. Tyler is captured by the police and placed in the back of an unmarked police car being driven by Evans. Evans escorts Tyler back to the police station, but suddenly he is ambushed by a number of Yardies. Tyler is sprung free from the escort and driven away by the Yardies. Mitch hears the calls over the radio and arrives on scene to rescue Evans. Tyler however has already escaped. Munroe tracks Tyler from above in a police helicopter and instructs Mitch on where he is. Mitch catches up to Tyler and stops his getaway vehicle. Tyler is then placed back into police custody and Mitch takes Tyler himself back to the station. A screaming and angry Tyler is then taken inside the station by Evans and another officer for interrogation. Later when journalist Jackie Philips is kidnapped once again, Mitch learns from Finch that an arms deal is taking place between the Yardies and Russians, who now have Jackie. Jamahl trusted Tyler with the information about where the arms deal was taking place. Mitch and his team didn't know where the deal was taking place however. Enraged at the death of Munroe and the fact that Jackie's life was in danger, Mitch decided to threaten Tyler as he suspected he knew where the deal was. Mitch entered Tyler's interview room and strangled him by pressing him against a wall. Mitch threatened to kill Tyler unless he gave up the location of the deal. A terrified Tyler gave up the information as he feared for his life. Tyler told Mitch that the arms deal was taking place at a factory in Borough and warned the police not to go down there as it was a time bomb waiting to kick off. Mitch left Tyler in the interview room and assembled his team together in order to stop the deal. Ultimately, because Tyler gave up the information, he stopped the arms deal from happening between the Yardies and Russians. Tyler is not seen again after these events. It is likely he would spend the remainder of his life in prison, due to the fact that he had killed many people, one of which had been caught on a CCTV camera and was witnessed by multiple police officers. Mission Appearances *Under Ground Activity *The Jamaican (Arrested) *Desperate Measures Trivia *Tyler's first name is Lewis. His full name is only mentioned once throughout the game. At the start of the mission, Under Ground Activity, Munroe reports that the target is Lewis Tyler and he is one of Jamahl's men. *Tyler is ultimately responsible for the arms deal being ruined between Viktor Skobel and Jamahl at the factory. He also technically saves Eddie O'Connor's life because of this. *Although Tyler survives the events of the game, he would spend a long time in prison for the murders he'd committed. *At the end of the game, if Jamahl was still alive, he would most likely have kicked Tyler out of the Yardies for ruining his deal, as the Yardies would most likely suspect him as being the culprit who gave up the location to the police. Tyler also comments that Jamahl will kill him if he gives up the information. It's also possible therefore that Jamahl would have sent men after him to kill him, making Tyler a dead man. *Tyler is one of the few characters in Black Monday who is not British or Russian. Category:Characters in The Getaway: Black Monday Category:Gangsters Category:Yardies Category:Murderers Category:Villains